


What Remains

by SoraHinari



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Eurydice needs more attention, F/M, Gen, Hades (Video Game 2018) Spoilers, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Internal Monologue, Orpheus (Mentioned) - Freeform, Past, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Random & Short, Rekindling Feelings, Song Lyrics, Tags Are Hard, Zagreus (Mentioned) - Freeform, character centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: The muse of Orpheus had her peace and quiet in her own little world, sure it was in the middle of the burning Asphodel, floating in bubbling lava... But it was hers, hers alone to do as she pleases, so why... Why when the prince came by she felt that longing upon listening to her old flame's name being mentioned?
Relationships: Eurydice & Orpheus (Hades Video Game), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> I am down in the Hades fanfic hole so I am thinking of possibly writing character centric fics for some of my faves~ The queen dryad is at the top of my list, I always loved listening to Eurydice and believe me, I did so a lot in my Thanatos grindfest in Asphodel! xD  
> So here you have it! A Eurydice one-shot centric ficlet! Enjoy!

Freedom.   
She finally had it. The dryad muse had earned it. It wasn't much, her own little place in the middle of scorching, burning hot Asphodel. Sometimes it was lonely, but she didn't mind. When it felt too empty even while she cooked, she would sing. After all she was a muse wasn't she? A dryad of legends! A story to go down in history, both in the mortal realm and in the Underworld. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to sing, the more her voice would rise in voice and tempo. Trying to cover out the missing part of her song. 

_Farewell_   
_To all the earthly remains_   
_No burdens_   
_No further debts to be paid_

Surely she was determined, believed that she could leave everything she lived up on the surface to the side. Down there such things didn't matter after all. She heard rumors of even great kings being treated like prisoners, of great warriors being separated by loved ones... Of poor souled musicians, seeking out for their muse, his muse, her. The first time the prince said his name it echoed in her ears, she was even tempted to cover them, to isolate the noise, to make herself believe it was a lie... To make herself deny that her heart was beating so damn hard over a court musician.

_Atlas_   
_Can rest his weary bones_   
_The weight of the world_   
_All falls away In time_

Her shoulders should finally be light, all the weight and wants off them, left on the surface with her hopes of being free from so long ago. He turned back after all, he doomed both of them down here in the Underworld... And Olympus knows she made the most of it. Laying on her bed she would still envision it... Orpheus looking back at her, the pain shooting through her body as the ground gave out bellow her feet. His poor poor scared look as he also started falling, separated once more, even in the after life and ever so restless.

_Goodbye_   
_To all the plans that we made_   
_No contracts_   
_I’m free to do as I may_

It agitated her. Not the fact that Orpheus knew where she was based on Zagreus' words. Not even the fact that she was thinking of him. But the sole idea of him being sitting idle! The idea of being bound by that damn contract to the lord of this realm! After everything they went through, after everything they dreamt of being swept aside by his careless attitude. Eurydice sighed, the Pom Porridge she was making finally done and carefully poured in a bowl.

_No hunger_   
_No sleep except to dream_   
_Mild and warm_   
_Safe from all harm_   
_Calm_

Taking a spoonful of the food she hummed, legs crossed as she sat on the mattress of her bed, acorns dangling from her belt with a small clinking noise every time she took a bite. Her eyes closed, envisioning what could have been, a daydream only for her to know... Yes, just for her, just for Eurydice's mind alone. The prince would never know how much she longed to hold Orpheus in her arms again, to cry in his hug, to kiss his cheeks and bask herself in the music they both would produce... Even if that dream would be in this little world, in this little enclosed space in the Underworld, Eurydice would be happy, calm, content. 

_Good riddance_   
_To all the thieves_   
_To all the fools that stifled me_   
_They’ve come and gone_   
_And passed me by_   
_Good riddance_   
_To all_

The next time Zagreus visited he asked for her song, the song she so solemnly sang ever since everything was stolen from her. The song she thought of the first time she landed in this accursed place. At first she shook her head in denial, refusing to even think about it... Orpheus performing her song though... That small spark of hope that they would be together through their music, even if so far away, it made her stand there watching the prince take the floating raft to the next area. She thought it more, gave it many nights or days of thought... And surely enough, the next time Zagreus visited her she had scribbled down the lyrics, folded the scrap paper the prince had provided and slipped it behind Zagreus' belt, giving him a small smile as she did.

_Farewell_   
_To all the earthly remains_   
_No burdens_   
_No further debts to be paid_

Since she gave her song to the prince, for some unknown reason she felt lighter. She felt as if her roots were remade, as if her smile was more genuine than ever every time the prince came by to grab a snack or tell her news of Orpheus performing in the House of Hades court, praising her and her song for everyone to hear. Eurydice would bet he sounded beautiful, his voice and oh that lyre... It was almost as she was hearing it booming in her ears from the entrance of her house. Except it didn't stop when she opened her eyes to exit her secret daydream... 

_Atlas_   
_Can rest his weary bones_   
_The weight of the world_   
_All falls away_   
_In time_

Turning around she saw him, his thin figure, his messy chiton and wild black hair. His hopeful eyes, filled with such love for her, equal if not more so than when they were alive. Eurydice stood there, frozen with a spoon in hand from stirring the stew she was preparing... Unable to move, feeling as if the need to breath was vital for her undead body to survive the tightness that settled in her chest, to calm her loud beating heart that surely Orpheus could hear alongside the sizzling of her cooking and the lava bellow them.

"I am back my muse, my love... Eurydice... I am here..."

His voice beautiful, smooth, gentle, kind, filled with emotion that was fed to her by each, single word slipping out of his pale lips. The dryad blanked out for a second, she couldn't think, her mind filled with several swirling thoughts... But atlas... She managed to reply to the man of her life.

"Welcome back... Orphy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for reading my work!  
> I hope you enjoyed reaching the end!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
